To Infinity and Beyond
by Dyslexic CSI
Summary: Kibbs Gibbs gets to meet the two favourite men in Kate's life. He is surprised at what he finds when he meets them. not really good at summaries but just give it a shot. oneshot


Disclaimer: Nope still not mine. I raised some money to try and buy them but I'm about a few million Dollars short so I guess its back to cake sales for me :-(

A/N : This was written once again on a caffiene high and three days of no sleep and babysitting my twin nephews. So fi there are any mistakes please forgive my overworked and underpaid brain.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Kate, what's your plans for this weekend? Tony asked breaking the silence that the four agents were working in. "Nothing Tony that includes work or you!" she answered smartly. She was tired of being harassed by Tony incessantly the entire day. "Why Tony?" she added as an afterthought knowing that he was probably up to something. "Just asking Kate," he smiled.

"What about you Probie?" Tony looked in the junior agent's direction. "Well Abby has the whole weekend planned out" McGee stammered, a slight blush creeping up his neck and into his cheeks. "Really?" Tony raised an eyebrow, loving every minute of this. "Go Probie!" Tony winked at him and the look that he got in return from McGee was priceless.

"Boss?" "None of your business DiNozzo" Gibbs shot before Tony could ask anything further. "He's probably going home to work on his boat again as usual with no life…" he trailed off mumbling to himself but not soft enough for Gibbs not to hear. "What was that DiNozzo?" "Nothing Boss just thinking out a bit too loudly." He knew that Gibbs had heard him but carried on as if he didn't when Gibbs didn't say anything further.

"Why are you so interested DiNozzo?" Kate asked suddenly. "Usually you know what I'm doing, you terrorize McGee into telling you, and well we wont mention Gibbs, so why are you so polite now/?" "Just being friendly Kate, you know they say that the relationship between workmates should be peaceful and happy and friendly so that's what I'm trying." "Go try that somewhere else DiNozzo!" Gibbs growled. "Yes Boss!"

A little while later Tony shouted out "that's it I'm calling it a day!" while simultaneously picking up his jacket and backpack. The day had been long, exhausting, morbid, monotonous, boring and filled with mountains of paperwork. "Hey what about those case files that you have to go through?" Kate asked him.

"You my sweetie can do them" he said lifting the files from his desk and placing them on hers as he made his way to the elevator. "Oh no DiNozzo I'm not doing your work again!" "Pleeeeeeeezzzzzzze Kate?" he gave her such a look that she found it hard to say no to him. She smiled through gritted teeth and said "You owe me DiNozzo!"

McGee followed Tony's lead and grabbed his gear as well. "See ya next week Kate and have a good weekend Boss," "Bye McGee" Kate greeted him back genuinely smiling as she did so. He was a lot better than Tony in the sense that he never teased her and even if he ever tried he knew his limits.

Gibbs just acknowledged him with a grunt. As McGee was leaving Abby came bouncing out of the elevator to say her goodbyes as well. Kate made her promise to fill her in on all the details when she spoke to her again. "And behave this weekend Kate" Abby said as she and McGee left the bullpen.

A good hour later after analyzing Kate from his desk, Gibbs decided to speak, "Aren't you leaving as well Agent Todd?" "I am Gibbs as soon as I'm done with these" she pointed to the stack of papers that crowded her desk. "They'll still be here when you get back on Monday." "Yeah I know but then it'll mean a double workload so I'd rather just finish what I can now" she smiled at him and his heart skipped a beat or three.

The bullpen was now silent as the two remaining agents worked, or as Kate worked and Gibbs pretended to work but was really studying Kate. Damn he really had it bad for the only female agent on his team, besides for Abby who he treated like a daughter anyway. He was brought out of his reverie by Kate's ringing cellphone.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you?" Gibbs mood deteriorated as he heard the words coming out of her mouth. "No I'm still at work but I'm going to leave as soon as I hang up. Is that okay? I'll be there in twenty minutes. I love you sweety!" She was grinning from ear to ear as she stood up and started gathering up her things and the files that Tony had deposited on her desk and was just about to start walking to the elevator.

"I thought you were going to finish those before you left" Gibbs stated a little harshly. "That was my plan but something came up and I can't stay and finish it." He stood up from where he was sitting and walked over to her, purposely invading her personal space. He moved as close as he possibly could, not managing close enough because of the files in her hand in front of her.

She looked up at him, her brown innocent trusting eyes meeting his questioning, cold, icy blue ones. He placed his hands on the files and took them out of her grasp and placed them on the desk behind her, but not breaking the eye contact in the process. He took the final step to close the distance between them; his hand at his sides now, though they were desperately trying to find a way to any part of her body.

"Gibbs" it was barely a whisper "what are you doing?" her eyes now becoming the questioning ones. "Kate, what if I don't give you the permission to leave now. Would you defy a direct order and still go?" His face inching ever so slightly closer to hers, and his voice barely audible.

"I'd still go Gibbs. I would not be happy if you didn't give me the permission but that's not a good reason enough for me to stay and yes I would defy only this direct order." She tried with all her might to not sound defiant and nervous at the same time. "What would a good enough reason be then?" His hands had now acquired a life of their own and had found their way to her enclosing her hands in his. Her breath caught at this new gesture.

He liked he feeling of her hands in his, they were so small, soft, fragile and perfect. It reminded him of a little child's hands that he wanted to keep safe and enclosed in his forever and ever. He felt like her hands belonged in his and no one else's. He stood there still thinking of a good enough reason but his brain had shut down when his hands had come into contact with hers.

"And" he asked her, she was still too stunned with the situation that she was in to even think straight. All she could do was keep the eye contact and hopefully reveal nothing from her side, not that there was anything he probably didn't already know, but what she hoped he had no idea about – her somewhat growing feeling for him.

When she did not answer, he took it as an invitation to try a new tactic. He moved his head down to hers and his mouth found a spot on the side of her neck just below her ear and above her shoulder. Her eyes closed immediately as a reaction of his action.

Slowly his mouth trailed from one side of her neck to the other and finally up to her mouth. Before he could go any further though she regained some of her senses and placing both of her palms on his chest she pushed him away until he had fully broken the contact, both of them still breathing hard from the encounter.

"I gotta go" she started gathering up her things once again and headed towards the elevator. "Was that not a good enough reason Kate?" she heard the disappointment in his voice and it shattered her into a thousand pieces. She didn't turn around or answer him afraid that he would see the tears in her eyes or hear it in her voice at the mere sound of his disappointed tone.

"Don't look back, don't look back, don't look back" she repeated in her mind as she forced herself into the elevator. When the doors of the small metal box were tightly shut she leaned against the wall and let her thoughts backtrack to the wonderful sensation that her bosses gestures had created on her body. She was not allowed to think for too long though as her cellphone had started ringing again.

She answered it "I'll be there as son as I can. I've already left the building. Yes I'll see you in a few minutes okay? Bye!" She walked to her car, dumped all the stuff in the trunk, got into the driver's seat and rushed home, yet not speeding as Gibbs would have.

Reaching her apartment, all her thoughts of work and Gibbs vanished. This was now her personal time and besides she was going to do what she had told Tony. No work or anything that included him. She was going to spend the evening with the two favourite men in her life. What more could she have possibly asked for?

Aaryan was the first to reach her as she stepped into her living room. "Hi aunt Kate, I was scared that you forgot about us," his crinkled blue eyes searching her face. "I would never forget you guys, I love spending time with you guys since you are the two most favourite men in my life," she smiled at him and gave him a peck on the forehead.

She walked over to the other boy, his blue eyes twinkling and dancing, "hey sweetheart" "Hi aunt Kate" his eyes changed now, they were more intense as if they were searching deep within her soul for that little something that she was hiding. "Hey what happened?" she asked him, when he did not say anything else. "Why are you so late aunt Kate?" "I got stuck at work sweety but I'm here now." This seemed to satisfy his curiosity for now.

"When do you have to go back?" he asked her. "Only in two days time so for these two days we'll do whatever you want. Is that okay with you two?" they both nodded in response. "Yeah" Aaryan exclaimed the joy showing immediately. His twin Aarav however remained quiet only a hint of a smile making its way to the corner to his mouth.

A third set of footsteps sounded in the apartment followed by a deep male voice. "hey little sis Thought you weren't going to make it" "Nah I just got a little caught up at work, you know how my job is," she said and hugged her brother as a form of greeting.

"You going to be okay with these two?" "I'll be fine, they're only 3 years old how naughty do you think they are?" Her brother simply cocked an eyebrow in response and she knew he was over exaggerating. "Okay, okay if there are any problems I will call you, now go you're already late." "Boys be good and listen to aunt Kate" he said as he exited the apartment.

Meanwhile ….

Gibbs was left standing speechless at Kate's sudden departure. Not even a prelude to a kiss from him could stop her from leaving. Clearly she was not as interested in him as he was in her. With disappointment in his mind and an ache in his heart he gathered up his stuff, shut down his computer and left the building heading home and to his personal sanctuary – his basement.

Sanding the rib of his boat and in between the stokes sipping countless mugs of strong black coffee, he tried to forget the feelings that had stirred up in him in the few minutes that he had spent with Kate. He tried to forget how good her hands felt in his, how she felt pressed up against his body. how her hair smelled of a sweet shampoo, how her skin felt smooth to his touch and tasted like pure nectar on his lips and how in that brief second that his lips had touched hers he felt like he was in heaven.

"Damn" he cursed himself, "what were you thinking Gibbs? Putting yourself out there like that and exposing your feelings like that? You knew that there would be rejection, disappointment, pain and heartache to follow, but no you had to go and try anyway..." He continued to berate himself as he thought of Kate pushing him away from her, but something in his gut was telling him there was more to it.

He had to find out, his gut was churning and he needed to settle it tonight. Grabbing his coat from the railing he flew up the stairs of the basement taking them two at a time and jumped into his car and raced across town to her apartment. If he was a contender in the Formula One Grand Prix he would have definitely taken first place…

As he stood outside her door, he adjusted his clothes and dusted off the sawdust that had settled on his pants. He knocked once and heard Kate's almost immediate response "coming." Ten seconds later the door swung open and there she stood eyes dancing but a very confused look on her face.

"Gibbs it's late what are you doing here? Surely you have something better to do." All this came out in one breath making it sound like she was trying to race a train. "Can I come in first and then explain?" she stepped aside allowing him to enter. Looking around he saw that she was busy with the files that she had brought home.

He settled himself in front of her laptop and started reading trough the topmost file. "Gibbs why are you here?" she asked again this time more forceful. "Thought you might need some help with these since seeing you have to do Tony's as well," he looked at her and his smirk firmly back in place.

"Too infinity and beyond" the phrase cause his attention and he looked up to find a weird looking man in an alien suit in the cartoon. "You watching cartoons Kate?" "it helps me relax Gibbs, besides I was using it as background noise. She didn't want to mention that she was babysitting her brother's twin boys for the evening, and that was why she left him and the office the way she did.

The two boys were sitting on Kate's bed, growing very restless. Even Aarav who was usually quiet and reserved was growing restless and bored very, very quickly, but they had to stay put until aunt Kate gave them permission to come out and not a second before that.

"Hey Aarav lets go see who came to visit aunt Kate" Aaryan asked his older by three minutes brother. "No Aaryan she told us to sit here until she calls." "Yes but I want to watch TV and there is no TV here!" A mad glint was sparkling in his eyes as a plan formulated in his mind. There was no way he was going to remain bored and confined in one room.

Peeking out of the room he saw his aunt Kate sitting and talking to a man with white hair and looking at some papers. He ran out of the room and headed straight in Gibb's direction. "TOOOO INFINITYYYYYYYYYYYYYY AAAAAAAAAAANNNDD BEYYYYYYYYONDDD," he shouted as he ran and collided with Gibbs sending then both crashing to the floor. Kate bit back her giggles. Gibbs was caught off guard and he was winded fighting for his breath and it was more difficult to get it back with the weight of the three year old on his chest.

"What the hell was that?" he growled and his voice rising. "Relax Gibbs it's just a kid, actually it's my 3 year old nephew." "And that's how you taught him to greet visitors?" A slight blush now crept up Kate's cheeks and she felt her ears burning. "No Gibbs he can pick out people with hidden agendas" she answered hotly, but smiling as she answered.

"How many do I have to brace myself for?" he sat up again after removing the little boy from his chest and getting his breath back. "Just him the other one wont even come close to you" He looked at her confused "Am I that bad?" "No he just takes longer to trust and open up to new people." She turned towards her bedroom and called the other boy "Aarav" and he emerged walking straight to her but avoiding Gibbs and eyeing him wearily.

"Who are you?" Aaryan wasted no time in trying to get to know who was coming to see his aunt at this time of the night. "I'm agent Gibbs, Kate's Boss." "Huh?" It was too confusing for his little mind. "Your aunt Kate works for me" Oh he said realizing what Gibbs meant. "Aunt Kate I thought you were spending two days with me and Aarav," his tone was slightly sad. "I am honey." "Then why is he here?" "That's a good question ask him." Kate was enjoying this.

"Why are you here?" Aaryan repeated the question to Gibbs. Kate had to give the boy credit for asking Gibbs questions that just popped up. Then again he was just a kid, what did he know about what he could and could not ask. All he wanted to know was why was this strange man taking up the time that he and Aarav were supposed to be spending with aunt Kate.

Aarav just sat observing the situation and occasionally squeezing Kate's hand as if to reassure her. He and Kate had a special bond since he was born. He usually understood her when no one else didn't. He was also very observant of her moods and the people that she came into contact with. "You ask a lot of questions Aaryan," Gibbs replied still avoiding Kate's Question.

"Aunt Kate can I have some water please?" it was the first words that Gibbs had heard come out of his mouth. "Sure sweetheart!" Kate stood up, took the boy's hand in hers and led him to the fridge where she poured him a small glass of water.

Aaryan followed his brother's lead, but instead of drinking the water, he held the cup steady in his tiny hands and walked carefully to where Gibbs was sitting. Kate watched the scene knowing that she could stop it if she wanted to but she let the boy carry on with whatever his plan was. Gibbs was too caught up in reading the file in his hand that he took no notice of the boy standing behind him.

Aaryan saw the opening between Gibbs neck and shirt. Not one to waste time or a good opportunity he poured the water into the gap. Gibbs stiffened immediately feeling the cold water race down his back. "KKKKKKKAAAAAAAAATTTTTTE" his voice louder than she had ever heard it. "Damn" she thought as she recalled her brother's words and reaction to her question of how naughty the boys could be. She could have stopped it but she didn't and know she had to deal with the aftermath.

"Yes Gibbs?" she asked nonchalantly. "Could you please come here for one minute?" he said between gritted teeth. Kate noticed that he said Please. She made a mental note to tell Abby that. No this boy was too hyperactive and clever for his age.

She walked up in front of him "yes Gibbs?" she asked again, smiling as wide as she could manage. "What's going on here?" "What do you mean?" she asked innocently. "Is your nephew trying to kill me?" Gibbs he's a kid and you're a retired marine. I'm sure you could defend yourself. "Really?"

He stood up with such a force that Kate took a step back and Aaryan found his way to her holding as tightly as he possibly could onto her leg. "What are you doing?" she asked him uncertainly. "Two can play at this game Kate!" "Oh come on Gibbs he's just a kid."

He pried Aaryan's hand off of Kate's leg and said "I am counting to 10, run as fast and far as you want then I'm coming to get you." Aaryan ran to Kate's room which happened to be the only other room and jumped up onto the bed. Standing there he waited for Gibbs to who entered soon after with Kate hot on his trail.

Aaryan ran around the bed just always managing to stay out of Gibb's reach and laughing hard and having the time of his life. When he had nearly been caught Aarav came to his rescue pushing Gibbs from behind and diverting his attention. The game carried on for an hour until both boys were exhausted and sank down onto the bed. Gibbs joined them and Aarav lay down on Gibbs's chest.

"Wow he's never taken to anyone this quickly" Kate said as she entered her bedroom and finding the boys lying down. "I'm tired uncle J" "yeah me too Aarav" Gibbs glanced at his watch and saw that it was way past the boys' bedtime. He put Aarav down onto the bed and stood up straightening his clothes and getting ready to leave.

He headed out of the room his hand brushing Kate's. he felt the familiar nervous feeling he always got when Kate was too close. He still kept walking until he came to the apartment door that would lead him out of Kate's home. She walked up towards him and placed her hand on the handle and turned it until it opened allowing the door to swing open gently.

"Guess I'll see you on Monday then Gibbs" he was standing right behind her and as she turned around to allow him to leave she saw that he was once again invading her personal space. "Kate why didn't you stay earlier?" she heard the pain in his voice. "Did I not give a good enough reason?"

His brain was fuzzy, ears ringing and the thought of just kissing her was invading his thoughts not allowing him to think of anything else. His hands had once again found a life of their own and placed themselves on her hips bringing her as close to him as possible, she was held there by his firm grip.

"You still didn't answer my question Kate" he was whispering though he didn't know why. "What was the reason again Gibbs?" she wanted the feel of his lips on her body once again, however she was not sure if he would repeat the gesture after the earlier incident.

His face inching closer to hers he kept her waiting for the feeling the she longed for so much. Closing the door with his foot, he pushed her up against it still making no effort to remove his hands from her hips or moving out of her personal space. His one hand left her hip but found it's way to the strand of hair that had fallen over her face.

Brushing it away and tucking it behind her ear, he let his finger trail down her neck, shoulder and arm and back up again, his touch emitting small tingling sensations wherever they trailed on her body. when his hand made its way back up it her neck he placed his hand behind her head his hand supporting her head as he pulled her even closer.

He slowly exhaled the breath he didn't know he was holding. Brushing his lips against hers he felt the same sensations as he did earlier. Damn this felt really good, he kept her waiting a little longer before he could take it no more and with the slightest of pressure deepened the kiss. Putting all the passion and effort into it he kissed her to his heart's content. When she responded with the same passion and intensity his mind finally believed what his gut had been telling him.

They only broke apart when they heard Aarav "do you like aunt Kate, uncle J?" She looked at Aarav "he knows a lot more than he lets on!" "I can see" Gibbs replied. "he's a little bit like you Gibbs." "Yeah and the other terror is like Tony, I saw it as soon as he crashed into me."

Now it was Aaryan's turn to question. "How much do you like aunt Kate uncle J?" "To infinity and beyond, boys."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N 2: The names Aaryan and Aarav are indian names that I came across and I liked a lot so I decided to use them.

Dont forget to leave your reviews as they keep me going. If its good leave a not if its not leave a note anyway and I'll try to better it next time

hellraiser


End file.
